Courage The Cowardly Dog Lost Episode
Okay, so it was just a normal Tuesday night right. I just showered and ate dinner and did school homework and got ready for bed. So normally I stay up a bit late to watch T.V (my parents don't care I have insomnia). Nothing good was on so I switched to Cartoon Network, because usually it amuses me, even if the show sucks. Well when I turned to it, Scooby Doo just finished and was on the credits, then it said Courage the Cowardly Dog was coming up next. I'm like "Okay great my favorite show, gotta watch this!". So when the show came on it was a bit unusual. The title and all came on okay, but after the theme song ended it cut to black for like 5 minutes. I tried to switch channels but I noticed the batteries were dead and I was too lazy to change them, so I just sat there looking at the blank, black screen for 5 minutes till the show came on. Finally it came on but then it just showed Courage staring lifelessly into the screen, like he was looking at me. His eyes were red, like just plain red, no pupil or iris or anything. JUST RED. It creeped me out for a minute but I was like "It's okay, I mean the show was always weird" so I thought it was fine, ya know. But it wasn't. I had lights on, but then they turned off, I checked the plug, it was in. I checked the bulbs, they were new. I checked the house, no shortage. So I'm like "Screw it, just watch the damn show". So I continued watching. Courage stopped staring and then began walking down this road that seemed to lead to no where. And, he was holding a bloody knife. I was like "What the hell!". He was walking for about 1 minute. And during that minute played music that sounded like it should of been in Silent Hill or something. Then it was static-y for a bit. Courage then walked to his house. The house looked black, like it was in a fire and was all ash. He opened the ashy door that creaked really loud, earbleeding loud, and I tried to turn the volume down on the T.V. but it wouldn't. So all I could do was just cover my ears. It finally stopped and Courage walked into the house, it was dark inside. He flipped the switch, the lights flickered on. He's in the living room, you see Muriel and Eustace were just sitting in there normal spots, doing nothing. But, their eyes were just plain white and very wide, like they were on drugs. Muriel says in some distorted voice "Hello Courage, what a nice dog" and walked up to him and petted him. Eustace said nothing for 10 seconds, then said under his breath "St-Stupid... Dog...." and cursed some words in a whisper to himself. They sat there for 20 seconds, staring blanklessy at poor Courage, then Muriel took out her rolling pin thing you see on the normal episodes, and beats Eustace without mercy constantly. She hit him to the point where you hear him screaming in pain, and then you saw blood splattering. I kinda started to tear up a bit. It was sad, even though he was never my favorite. The screams and cry for help just sounded to real! Muriel then said "Die you bastard, and go to Hell where you belong". She said it in that distorted voice again. It was freaking me out. Courage just stood there, still holding the bloody knife. I don't know what he was thinking, but I could tell it was just evilness. He then started saying some words in a language I didn't understand, like a special language. Muriel then stopped hitting Eustace. Eustace was still alive, but was beaten up badly. He seemed like he had internal bleeding from the way he was coughing up blood and had blood coming out his eyes. Muriel looks at Courage. Some music plays, again it sounds like something in Silent Hill. Courage comes to Muriel, slits her throat. And the most disturbing part is... Courage rapes her. I just sat there in disgust. I couldn't believe it! Courage takes Muriel and Eustace's bodies and puts them in the basement... Where you see a lot of other dead bodies. He throws the two bodies into the pile of dead bodies. He then draws the pentagram around the pile of bodies. He then takes gasoline and a lighter and lights the pile of bodies on fire, and says "YOU BELONG IN HELL, LET SATAN BE WITH YOU! ALL HAIL SATAN! HAIL SATAN! SATAN IS OUR LEADER!" He said it in a loud, deep, distorted voice. It scared the shit out of me. Then, Courage jumped into the fire, and screamed in pain from the fire burning his flesh. You see blood and fire sparks go everywhere. Then, the house burns to the ground, down to ashes. A storm hits, and everything goes away. Like nothing ever happened. Then, the credits go on. They weren't normal credits. The music sounded like a 6 year old was banging the piano and the violin in it was very scratchy. And then all you hear is static, and then screams. Then laughing. Like you were hearing Hell itself. The only words that said was "Made by Lucifer" The show then stopped, and then played a normal episode of Chowder. I started crying so hard from being scared. I mean, was this some sick joke?! BECAUSE THIS WASN'T FUNNY! Who knows what kid saw this, parents even. Or am I the only one who saw this? Wow. Just wow. I'm Atheist and I don't believe in Devils, Angels, God, Satan, Heaven, or Hell. But I'm questioning my beliefs now. I called Cartoon Network the next day, questioning them about this. They said they don't remember playing that. In fact Courage the Cowardly Dog wasn't even playing at that time, it was Adventure Time! It made me curious. I did enough research and questioning the network to the point where I couldn't get any answer. It was like the "episode" was meant... for ME! It made me feel sick to my stomach. So far nothing has happened. I'm just praying that nothing does and this was all a dream. I will never think of this show the same again. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Have a good day. Bye. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes